Whipped Cream is Yummy
by Shippizle
Summary: [NaruSasu] When Sakura wants to talk to Sasuke alone, Naruto realizes his true feelings for Sasuke. What does whipped cream have to do with all this?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. You didn't see that coming did you? Though so. x3

Just so you know, this is a two-chapter, maybe three, NaruSasu shounen-ai story. If you don't like it, then don't read it. This is also slightly AU; there's not really a time where this took place, but if it makes you feel better, then I guess it could be before the Chuunin exams and after the Tazuna mission.

* * *

"Boredom… GAH," a blonde shinobi, known as Uzumaki Naruto, muttered, rolling onto his back in a small field near the edge of Konohagakure, also known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Folding his arms behind his head, the blonde let out a groan of pure boredom, his brilliant blue eyes closing to slits. 

"Dobe, if you're so bored, then do something," the Uzumaki heard the raven-haired boy near him known as Uchiha Sasuke hiss, annoyed at the blonde boy repeating the same thing over and over for the past hour.

"What do you think I should do, teme?" Naruto answered, glaring at the boy who was sitting near him. "You know that Kakashi-sensei is always late!"

Before Sasuke could answer, an extremely familiar pink-haired kunoichi ran up to them, breathless.

"S-Sasuke-kun! Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" she asked nervously once she caught her breath, giving Naruto a death glare when she said 'alone'.

Rolling his eyes slightly, Naruto grunted and began to stand; feeling rather hurt at the glare Sakura had given him. After folding his arms behind his head, the blonde boy trudged away from the other two and toward a lone tree at the edge of the field. Naruto jumped onto a tree branch about ten feet up the trunk, and then sat on it so he could watch Sakura and Sasuke.

"Stupid teme…" the blonde thought to himself as he frowned at his teammates, seeing Sakura blush and Sasuke stand up. Staring up at the slow-moving clouds above, the blonde closed his eyes and thought, "Why does Sakura-chan like him so much? All he does is put her down and make her cry."

Naruto then opened his eyes and gazed at the Uchiha, trying to figure out why the pinkette liked him so much. The blonde allowed his eyes to roam the Uchiha's body as he continued to think why the hell someone like Sakura could like someone like Sasuke, and not like someone like himself.

The blonde's eyes traced every single spike (he counted seven) that stuck up in the back of the young Uchiha's head. They were somehow smooth, the smoothest hair that rivaled even the most gorgeous hair on a female. Naruto would know, from the times he had held Sasuke when he was dying and such.

His eyes then moved to Sasuke's eyes. Those wonderful, dark, obsidian-colored eyes that where the only doorway to his emotions. Oh jeez… did he just think Sasuke's eyes were wonderful? Naruto shook his head a bit then locked his eyes on the young Uchiha once again, noticing that he didn't seem at all thrilled at what Sakura was talking to him about.

Sasuke was standing in one of his infamous poses, weight shifted to one side and his hands shoved in his pockets while his eyes held a slightly cold gaze to them.

Naruto didn't know why he hadn't noticed how muscular the Uchiha has gotten. He wasn't ripped, but if you managed to get a glimpse of his bare front, you would see his slight six-pack. The blonde felt his cheeks grow warm at the thought of his bare chest. Naruto shook his head again. What the hell was wrong with him? Why did he suddenly feel this tingly feeling from within his stomach?

…

Oh. My. God.

Did he love Sasuke? No, he couldn't. He was supposed to love Sakura! Naruto tried to think of Sakura in a bikini and even nude, but nothing happened. When he tried to picture Sasuke in his boxers… the blonde almost fainted. The Uzumaki's eyes widened practically ten sizes when he realized that he did indeed love the Uchiha who was once his number one rival.

What would happen if the Sasuke fan girls found out? What would happen if Sakura found out? He didn't want to think about that right now. All Naruto was thinking about at that moment was if Sasuke liked him and if he was even gay. Letting out a small sigh, the blonde decided that he would keep this to himself… just until he was positive that Sasuke was at least gay.

"Oy, dobe! Kakashi's finally here!" came Sasuke's yell, making Naruto lose his balance on the branch and everything seemed to be in slow-motion as the blonde toppled backwards, heading toward the ground.

"Shit," was the last thought Naruto had before he shut his eyes, preparing for impact with the ground… but there was no pain. Slowly opening his eyes, confused as hell, the blonde's blue eyes met Sasuke's dark eyes. He tried to step away from the Uchiha, but found that there was no ground underneath his feet. He then realized why. Sasuke had caught the blonde and was now holding him almost bridal-style.

Sasuke smirked. "Baka, try not to kill yourself."

Naruto struggled to hold back his blush and to stay conscious. Luck must have been on his side at that moment. "Shut up, teme, and put me down!" he hissed at the Uchiha, not meaning to sound so angry and annoyed.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke put Naruto down and shoved his hands in his pockets again, beginning to walk back toward Sakura and Kakashi.

The blonde soon found himself missing the feeling of the Uchiha's arms firmly holding him. Staring sadly at the ground in front of him, he sighed softly.

"Coming, dobe?" Sasuke asked suddenly, pulling Naruto from his thoughts once again.

Looking up, Naruto flashed his signature grin and exclaimed, "Hell yeah, teme. I'm going to beat your happy ass in training today!"

Sasuke smirked again and responded before beginning to walk off again, "Don't bet on it, dobe."

Naruto folded his arms behind his head and smiled at Sasuke's back, fully positive that he did love the Uchiha. Letting out a small chuckle, the blonde ran to catch up to Sasuke, then walked back right beside him.

* * *

That's Chapter one. What did you think? I would adore you if you gave me constructive criticizism. No 'Omgz this is teh sux0rs' or anything like that. Thank you. 


End file.
